sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights Interstellar
The Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of New Rhodes, or more commonly the Knights Interstellar, are a pseudo-monastic order of military-medics that exist as a neutral state on the borders of the Sorensian Chaos. First established by dissident humans fleeing UN space, they have since been genetically modified and mixed with the native inhabitants of their homeworld, the Turaks of New Rhodes, and are now classified by the Common term of Healers or Knights, scientifically Homo turakia. The Order has since become liberalized and now includes millions of inhabitants from other races, most notably the Peregrines. Geography The Knights Interstellar hold three star systems, and do not claim any territory beyond this. Caduceus Primary World: New Rhodes Secondary Worlds: New Jerusalem, Canaan, and Chevalier Uninhabitable Worlds: Suleiman (gas giant), Red Seas (toxic), Ararat (frozen) Briefing: The Caduceus system is the main powerhouse of the Knights Interstellar and was so named because of its twin suns, the Two Serpents, when the very first settlers arrived on New Rhodes. New Rhodes’ population was originally mostly human, but has now been greatly diversified over the years. The smaller colonial worlds of New Jerusalem, Canaan, and Chevalier have a much more mixed population; the latter-most especially so since it houses the Order’s main military compounds. Archangel Primary World: Falco Secondary Worlds: Alpine Uninhabitable Worlds: Matterhorn (frozen), Hapsburg (gas giant) Briefing: Alpine was originally settled by Swiss emigrants, but only very sparingly. The dim sun of the system keeps the two habitable worlds in a cooler state of climate, and thus they remained overlooked for more optimal locations of colonization. The entire Swiss population numbered only around 10,000 when the Knights took control of the system; whereas now the population is around a million. Peregrine transients who opted to stay and join the Knights after being healed in their hospitals settled Falco, which eventually became the predominant planet in the system. Star of Bethlehem Primary World: New Judea Secondary Worlds: Three Kings Uninhabitable Worlds: Herod (gas giant) Briefing: The Star of Bethlehem system was seized by the Order during the initial phase of expansion beyond the borders of Caduceus. While only having two habitable worlds they were both far more suitable to colonization than Alpine. Thus the population of the system has already outpaced that of the older colony. Despite the religious connotations of its name, the system has become a melting pot of different religions, and is seen as a multi-denominational location where many different temples have been constructed, and the various races of the galaxy can come to worship their respective deities without fear of persecution. History The Knights Interstellar arose as a dissident population of humans fled United Nation’s territory and headed out deep into space for what they hoped would be a suitable place of isolation. A dozen small ships, which were scheduled to leave for Alpha Centauri, abruptly changed direction in what turned out to be a pre-planned diversion. The ships jumped nowhere near Alpha Centauri and instead landed on the borders of the Sorensian Chaos – right on the fringes of ongoing battle. The UN was at a loss as to whether to pursue or not, having not even been approached by the group in regards to their discontent. In the end, the UN opted to let the group go their own way and not pursue. The original reason for dissent among these exiles is unknown. Yet that they maintained a devoutly Catholic status is clear by their eventual settlement, government, and choice of name. The accompanying clergy declared that God had delivered them unto this chaos so that they might ease the suffering of others – even non-humans. They departed the raging battles, having watched from a safe distance, and found a system that they would call Caduceus. The primary habitable world of Caduceus was what the Knights called New Rhodes. This was in fact a poor translation of what the natives called “Rrhoods”, since New Rhodes was indeed inhabited. The natives were a small population of primitives – no more advanced than humans at the dawn of Anno Domini. They were also extremely similar to humans; so much so that the Order felt it was their “duty and responsibility” to assist these people in advancing to a space-faring society. So much was this doctrine embraced, that the first hospitals established not only tended the sick and wounded, but were also genetic laboratories. The Order began, in earnest, to try and meld the two species – Homo sapiens and Turak sapientia. The results were that within a decade the two species had become similar enough to interbreed, and thus resulted in the great mixing of people, and the distinction between the Knights and their Earthly kin. Most true humans and turaks have now long died off, leaving their genetic heirs, the Homo turakia, or Healers, as the species that dominates the Knights. Hospitals were quickly established along with the basics of settlements on the planet of New Rhodes. It was here that the Order of the Knights Interstellar was first established. With the small fleet still intact, the Knights began watching space battles unfold from a safe distance, and then afterwards seek to aid the wounded and those left for dead. Although some rebuffed the Knights’ offers of assistance, others gladly agreed lest they face certain death. Those who did accept assistance were taken back to New Rhodes and cared for by the Hospitallers (essentially medics). Many chose to settle on New Rhodes themselves rather than return and face humiliation among their own people – although some did depart back to their home worlds as well. With the ongoing Sorensian Chaos ever nearby, the population of the Knights grew exponentially. The fleet grew, taking on officers of different races who had now grown up for a generation in a mixed populace. Eventually efforts to assist in aiding the sick and wounded were expanded to further reaches, bringing in an even greater diversity of races and people. A large number of Peregrine settlers entered the community when one of their fleets was defeated nearby. This led to the first and only phase of expansion for the Order, in which the system of Archangel was brought under control and claims were made on the Star of Bethlehem system. These latter two systems were settled primarily by the influx of other races who chose to stay behind and join the Order – Cydridians, Cantians, Barana, Stilor, and even the young Haecomus. Expansion of Knightly territory into Archangel led to Order to come across a tiny isolated pocket of Swiss settlers who had lived on the planet Alpine for several generations but had remained relatively small. Since most of the colonization effort in Archangel was to support a growing Peregrine population (hence the system's name), Alpine remained a Swiss colony while the second habitable world of Falco, originally called Genevia by the Swiss, was settled by Peregrines. The Peregrines, along with other transient settlers, quickly outpaced the Swiss in population; although Alpine still managed to attract its share of human settlers. Also during this time the Knights re-established contact with the United Nations. Research by both parties indicated no wrong-doing by the UN either prior to the Order's rapid departure or afterwards. Indeed, it was later discovered that the original Grand Master of the Order had fabricated a story suggesting that the UN was planning to impose a ban on Catholicism, and that fleeing in secret was a necessary precaution to the survival of the church. Ironically, by the time this was discovered, practicing Catholics had diminished to a very small minority of the population. In the end, the entire matter was dismissed, and relations between the United Nations and Order were made amicable once again. The growing diversity of the population, both racially and religiously, and the inclusion of the small but vocal Swiss, led to a series of reforms in the government of the Knights. The Order first began distancing itself from devout Catholicism, allowing the different religions of the population equal precedence under the law. Further liberalization saw the creation of a unicameral legislature, even though the Grand Master still maintained absolute political and military control. Liberal efforts were counter-balanced by some races not respecting the Order’s neutrality and attacking rescuers. Like their predecessors during the Crusades, the Knights were then forced to provide armed escort for their civilian groups, leading to a much stronger development of the military. The Fifth Interstellar War saw the Order maintain its neutrality and swell with people as its efforts were redoubled to attend to all the wounded. Although some still viewed the Order as rogue state, its assistance to those in need and diverse population granted it enough respect to allow continuance of its operations. Government The Order is run according to traditional lines following those set down by the Knights Hospitaller of Earth back following the conclusion of the Crusades. This type of government was liberalized but not eliminated after time progressed and the population of the Knights grew exponentially. Although the Grand Master still wields power as a pseudo-monarch, much executive authority has been vested into the Council of Priories. The Priors have lost most of their association with religion and the term is more accurately described as Governors. For all intents and purposes, the Order remains a feudalist monarchy. Political Hierarchy Authority is distributed as follows: The Grand Master The Grand Master wields absolute executive and military authority, but can be checked by the unicameral Council of Priories. Traditionally this role had been that of a military commander, but with the establishment of a triplicate star system of inhabited worlds, it has had to evolve to manage more domestic matters. Unlike a monarch, the position of Grand Master is not hereditary. While it is a lifelong position, the Grand Master is chosen by the Council of Priories upon the death of the old seat-holder. Typically, the most exemplary Priory is chosen to become Grand Master. The Council of Priories A Prior is essentially a system Governor and manages to the legislative affairs of the Order. Four Priors are elected to serve and represent each system; which means at this time the Council is composed of twelve Priors. The Bailiwicks A Bailiwick is a planetary governor, and this may be applied to both habitable and uninhabitable worlds. In regards to the latter, the title may be assigned to a person given the task of mining an uninhabited world. Typically however, the title is associated with inhabited worlds. The Commanderies A Commondery (or Commandry) is a governor for a portion of a planet. This may be a small portion of land, or it may be entire continents. The role is entirely dependent on the nature of the assignment. The Cities Most cities are allowed to elect their own leaders, akin to Mayors, and their jurisdiction is confined to that particular city, and must further obey all laws and orders of the Commander who is superior to them. The Commoners Commoners include everyone else; the people living in the cities and across the lands and worlds protected by the Knights. Knightly Political Parties United Universalist Party The UUP is a moderate centrist party comprised of religious leaders, commoners, and others, who believe strongly in the continued religious mission of the Order. Originally this was oriented around the spread and preservation of Catholicism, but with the inclusion of different people and races into the Knights, it has grown to encompass a wide range of religions. Subsequently, they have been lumped together as the non-denominational Universalists. In essence, the party seeks to maintain the Order's objective not only to heal, but to also help people find their spirituality. The construction of non-denominational temples where anyone from any race or creed can come worship has brought them much favor with the populace. As such, the UUP has become one of the largest parties within the Order. Armored Fist Party The AFP is a conservative party primarily composed of military officers and personnel. Allied Healers Party Comprised of a majority of the vast medical personnel that populate the Order and its hospitals, the AHP is a liberal group that supports more socialized politics. Direct Democracy Party The vocal Swiss minority has managed to maintain a party since their inclusion in the Order many years ago. Preaching the concept of cantonments and direct democracy, they have managed to gain some support, but nonetheless remain a small minority. Even so, the DDP managed to elect two Priors to the Council for Archangel's representation team. Genetic Unity Party The Genetix, as they are commonly called, are a fringe party not legally recognized by the Order. They are, on official documents, considered extremists. The GUP believes that the initial genetic modifications that allowed the early Humans and Turaks to interbreed should be extended to all races of the galaxy - through force if necessary. What they call the "Great Crusade" would essentially be a war of racial purification against the entire galaxy. Thankfully, the Genetix are limited to a very small minority who have, as of yet, not been able to garner enough support to even make an official petition to the Council of Priories. Foreign Relations The Knights maintain a strictly neutral foreign policy, and avoid open conflict as much as possible, using their military only to defend their own people and personnel. They will typically be present at space battles, but remain at the sidelines, documenting and chronicling events until the battle is over. When it is over, their Hospitallers will move into the debris field and attempt to save any wounded that they can find; most often evacuating personnel from doomed ships. This practice has been seen as questionable by some, but is nonetheless allowed, since many who have been healed in Order hospitals have returned to their homes with much fanfare and gratitude Economy Free Market policies dominate the Order's economy. With little regulation against trading with other races, along with the influx of people from those different races, it allowed the Knights to sustain their charitable efforts by seeking out active business relationships. The ease of interaction with other races and the Order's neutral status have made it a favorable tax haven and middle-man trade point between various spacial powers. The Swiss minority has been quick to take seize upon a traditionally-historic opportunity and the Alpine Bank has become a repository for the rich and famous of the galaxy. Military TBD Category:Race